1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a document tray of an optical scanner, especially to covering means of the document tray that does not need to be opened but can fix the document inserted into the supporting part of the document tray.
2. Description of Related Art
With the growing development of opto-electronic technology, scanners have been commonly used in our daily life. There are scanners of desktop, handy and feedback types. Regarding the built-in scanner, a document is put in its tray in order to start the scanning process. Consequently, it is a very essential condition that the document could be properly pressed and fixed in the tray during the scanning work. The situation is the same as for the desktop and built-in scanners. The covering means of the prior art includes a switch that engages it to the supporting part, and the switch has to be pressed every time when users want to load and unload a document into or from the supporting part. In addition, users may not open the covering means totally concerning that the covering means may break off with constant use and this will influence the time spent on loading and unloading documents for the covering means may fall down. Also, if the switch is not properly pressed to close the covering means, the tray may cause a jam condition when the tray is pushed into the scanner. Other covering means of the prior art, which is opened through vertical sides of scanner, have the same jam condition when the tray is pushed into.